Shrouding a Sticky Situation
by InfinitEver
Summary: A normal guy gets a potentially huge change in his life as an unknown entity forces itself to be known to him. Near-generic third person perspective one-shot. CAUTION; contains content involving a certain citrus as well as a little more, some exotic kinks being involved. I can't say you haven't been warned.


Laying in bed peacefully, he held his phone up, lying on top of the covers; it was a little bit too warm tonight. Hence his clothing even, but the fan wasn't needed. Shorts and singlet made for good enough clothing to avoid overheating.

Unbeknownst to him, six tendrils were slowly snaking their way in from the open window, sliding low and around the bed.

As he stared into the bright white words he was reading on the phone (_who reads in light mode? Dark mode is better for not blinding oneself_), basically the only thing allowing sight in the dark room, he let out a yawn.

To which a tendril quickly snapped forth, seizing the opportunity to latch itself into the victim's mouth.

He panicked, gagging for a moment, before the tendril forced him to swallow a dark, rough, slick paste.

Moments later, his limbs fell, phone falling to his side barely on his bed and his whole body numbed. Eyes were open, but lulled, only able to watch what happens. His head was the only 'limb' he could move, and he shifted it up as he watched the five other tendrils snake their way up.

Two of them slithered under his singlet, latching unto his nipples rather forcefully, though it seemed there was not a single ounce of pain, which may have been due to the paste, he surmised to himself. He couldn't really think about what was going to happen to him, however, his mind also hazy.

The other three felt their way into his boxers, and one comfortably squeezed around his crotch, before inserting a smaller tube inside the tool. It felt weird to him, but he assumed it would be painful were it not for the 'drug', if that's what you could even call it.

The last two went to his backside, one directly inserting itself inside, causing very clear discomfort whilst the other one sat around, as if in wait, though he wasn't aware of that, mind not registering a tendril not going into him yet.

Then the first pump began, at his mouth.

He was forced to swallow a black liquid, which came at him in a low amount, but constant. He could breath, but only for enough time before having to force down the substance; his mouth being completely blocked off by the strange tendril.

Dark grey fur grew from his stomach, though he wasn't able to spot that. It went further along, spreading to his pelvis and legs, as well as his arms.

His chest protruded outward slightly as thicker, black fur made itself known, going up to his shoulders and pointing outward.

He noticed this, but he couldn't scream; he would have done so much earlier, even. Neither could he shriek as the dark grey fur grew up his neck, even as his body mass shifted slightly, stomach region shrinking thinner and waist growing wider. His arms started losing muscle mass as his hands grew red claws, though his legs gained some instead, as well as maintaining the same claw growth on his feet.

The tendrils shifted to accommodate, ripping his shorts and underwear in the process, revealing his junk. His singlet was simply sticking up slightly, being quite loose as a clothing item.

As his lower body finished changing, the tendril at his backside did a strange thing; _sucking_, rather than putting in something. Internals shifted heavily, and the male felt a slight discomfort in his bowels before realising that the tendril was _removing his bowels altogether_. He looked further down and though it wasn't obvious with his chest having two interlopers, his stomach was _unnaturally_ flat, almost proving his theory.

Of course, he only saw half of his intestines outside of his body and inside a tendril before his head started changing. The dark grey fur continued up from his neck alarmingly quick, the once clean face now covered in fur, though shaving is not exactly the first concern at the moment.

His face contorted and shifted outwards to a point, his nose much further away from his face. His lips moved along as well, gaining red accents on the sides. His eyes widened, though not of his doing; they also gained red accents as his pupils shifted, being much more suitable to the darkened 'environment' (being his room, with lights off at night). His hair slowly transitioned from a dark brown to a deep crimson, growing longer and more wildly shaped.

The tendril in his mouth stopped 'feeding' him a while ago, but he hadn't noticed as he watched his hair flow along the bed to his shoulders, and further.

By now he recognized what the tendrils had forced him to become; a Zoroark...

_...but, the proportions seem way off, not to mention that he was certain that they were much skinnier tha-_

The first tendril pumped another load of paste, stopping his train of thought momentarily. He didn't quite prepare his mind for what was going to happen.

All of the other tendrils acted, chest ones inserting what seemed to be small, but once through his nipples, blossomed out into strange feeling cups in his chest. His nipples also swelled slightly, peaking out upon the touch, then growing slightly.

The one on his tool inserted fluid, though he couldn't see what it was due to the transparency of the liquid itself. His shaft hardened up, and his balls swelled, growing.

The tendril in his backside inserted a strange fluid-like material in multiple pieces, his anus shifting outwards and inwards as they took it in. His butt swelled out a bit.

The last tendril chose a sweet spot between his tool and anus, digging further into him and inserting something that felt like organs. He couldn't tell; his mind was slightly cloudy from the paste-drug. Or maybe it's pleasure?

The tendrils on his chest started pumping in a white fluid suspiciously like milk, and his chest- no, _breasts_ started to swell at a slow rate, sloshing inside. Though his nipples weren't completely visible from all the fur, he could definitely tell they were larger than before; being that he could see the nipples at all, through the fur and tendrils. _And singlet_, though the clothing in mention was shifting upwards, away from his waist.

His butt felt fairly firm as the tendril there stopped, before inserting what felt like _yet more organs_. It didn't quite feel like a bladder, though, just a feeling of empty space.

Then that same tendril dug further inside and continued the original process; apparently it wasn't done making his butt bigger. As his mind started to clear away from the haze, his mind couldn't help but dwell on something.

_His?_ As the sixth tendril left him from the middle of his pelvis, he can't help but feel he gained the _other_ sex. But why keep his penis...?

His mind dwelled on that, his haze clearing and his mind recovering, supporting his thoughts, as his rod grew to an astonishing size he couldn't have fathomed; _that's got to be at least a foot long!_

His legs were spreading as they were displaced in the centre by his now heavy balls. _I don't know whether to be excited or scared..._

After all... he would say more of a _hir? Shi?_ He didn't know the terminology. Irrespective of _his, for now,_ thoughts, his breasts were blooming out, easily beyond cantaloupes. _I don't know that size in cups,_ his mind rang as his singlet finally gave way to the oversized mounds of feminine glory.

The sixth tendril slinked away as the one in his anus decided _enough was enough_, and left after his buttocks had easily been comparable to not one, but two couples of watermelons. _That's an awful lot of cushioning..._

The one on his member also had enough, stopping when his balls seemed to spread down to his knees. His member remained at 2 feet, the thickness to accompany it's length being just a bit wider than his whole hand, he thought. _I don't think I can actually have a sexual relationship with someone with that..._

The one in his mouth decided to shift away, though it tilted him a bit and made up his long hair, spewing out a gem as a 'hairclip'. _Apparently tendrils are fashion freaks as well as body-changing freaks. Why did they even do this in the first place?_

It seemed that the ones on his breasts didn't want to stop though, at least until his breasts were almost heavy enough to part to the sides of his body. _Geez, this is awfully unnatural. How am I going to get this milk out?_

He remained lying there for a little while, body fluids still shifting though unable to move, when the tendril that gave him his other sex (_am I going to have periods now?_) dropped a rustic-looking cane to the side of his bed, a green light dimly glowing and circling the top of it.

As the last tendril slithered away, feeling crawled back into his body, his mind completely clear of the haze, all of the weight on his body now almost _flooring_ him with their mass. _Way too much... I don't think I'd be able to stand uup-_

With surprising ease, his body lifted from the bed, his monstrous breasts swishing around wildly, hair swaying along with the gem like a metronome, his butt jiggling and waving about, his balls hitting his upper legs and his _hard girth_ swaying side-to-side, bodily fluids leaking out and spreading on the floor. _And a bit on the bed too, that's going to stain, probably. Now, what the heck? I'm _waaaay_ more stronger than I used to be, but I'm heavily endowed... why, oh why?_

A sudden thought ran across him and he thought to speak. "Hello," with what can only be described as _she_ said. _Dang. That thing made me more gal than guy, but I can see as to why..._ the thought went to feeling the backside, unintentionally _caressing_ it. _Why is that a sensitive spot? It's soo-_ a short moan escaped, then a hand made it's way over the mouth. _This body is huge, sensitive and really- wait._

_She_ (since 'he' was not really applicable to herself anymore) went up to the doorway, flicked the light switch and walked up to the sliding door closet, a full-size mirror taking one of the doors. _That's a really pretty gem... shame that the butt is going to be the first thing seen. It's_ huuge. _Then again_, she thought, caressing her member, another soft moan escaping her lips as more body fluids escaped it, _I-I'm bigger in other areas too, not to mention horrifyingly sensitive._

Her stiff member only rose up higher, stopping at her breasts. _It's that big I could almost..._ with unnatural lust taking over her eyes, she sided her breasts, seating down, face getting closer to the tip. _Almost_... sided again, and the rod was almost hidden in her mounds, though she brought a hand underneath her, lifting her gonads and thus her member, and her face went down on it, sucking away at the tip.

A loud moan escaped from what little space of her lips were there as she furiously sucked on the still remaining liquid in her member from her sensitivity.

Pleasure permeated through her body as she rocked back and forth, mouth moving up and down on what she could fit.

Then came the moment, and she panicked.

_No, I want it ALL._

Her release forced itself into her mouth, the sides of her lips dripping from what she couldn't swallow.

_So much... I NEED IT._

Her belly distended slightly, then further, as her junk continued to release their _heavily_ unnatural load. Not that she cared. Even when her belly threatened to push away her member...

_There's still more... I MUST HAVE IT._

Slowly, the force that once came out was now a steady stream, as she continued to suck away on her own rod.

Her belly was distended to the point that it looked like she was pregnant. With triplets.

Her hazy lust dream continued right until the moment where her member was dry, and she dislodged her mouth from the tool, her junk getting pushed away by her rather sized belly and hitting the vinyl floorboards. A moment of confusion came over her, before the moment of clarity.

_I just drank almost_ all _of the cum my body can produce_, she thought, as she ran a hand to her belly, a belly which she _still can't see due to the mounds above._

_Why am I not worried about this?_ That, and the fluid mess all over the floor, she wondered. _Even these_, she started with, bringing up her heavy breasts with her hands, _should be very alarming._ They were filled to what she would think would probably be the limit, after all. _And what do they taste like?_

The sudden thought tripped her thought process, but she took a moment. _I don't_ feel_ like I should not consume more..._

With that, she grabbed both and sucked at the nipples.

Both at once.

And she caved, a hazy glaze running over her eyes.

_Ooh, it's so goood... and the feelings..._ "Mmmph..."

She suckled them greedily, her belly swelling out a bit more, her breasts sloshing as the milk inside was beckoned forward. Her nipples surged out more, allowing her to easily engulf them by her maw.

Another kid to the belly later, did her mind finally kick back in and drop everything immediately, breasts hitting her heavily-laden stomach full of sloshing liquids, and she sat. _That isn't exactly what I thought would happen._ On the other hand, she can see her belly past her breasts now, though that isn't exactly reassuring.

She yawned. _I should really get sleep... body can take time to figure stuff out later._

Not even bothering to get up from the floor, she fell backwards, all of her parts jiggling around before stilling.

* * *

As light bore in from the window, she groaned, rolling around the floor, her flaccid member, melon-sized gonads, almost beach ball-sized breasts and actual beach ball-sized belly thumping the vinyl floorboards.

The reaction was near immediate; her whole body jiggled, and she stirred, groaning. Then she opened her eyes, registering the feminine groan. _It really wasn't a sort of lusty dream, it actually happened?_ Whilst the thought did concern her, she didn't react much, getting up from the floor, noting the white fluids on the floor and immediately flushing up, embarrassed. _R-right... I'm going to have no way to explain this aren't I?_

As she looked around her room, she noticed the cane sitting on her bed, a small idol on the top of it. _Right, that was left there by that last tendril. What is it?_

She picked up the cane, inspecting the item. _Lightweight, very magical looking, but what is this idol?_ It looked like a generic woman. Specifically, a fairly gravid and pregnant woman. She widened her eyes. _I think that's a fertility idol-_ She tried to put the cane away, but it remained in her hand. _Oh._

Immediately, her belly swelled, soft clacking reverberating from inside. _E-eggs?_ The thought didn't stick for long as the weight forced her down onto the floor, laying belly first. _The fiasco from last night is acting as cushioning, hah... but I'm going to be pregnant?_

Her belly swelled and groaned, and as her insides filled with eggs, she couldn't help but let out a moan. _S-so full! A-ah!_ She started lactating, breasts growing a bit more once again as they tried to prepare themselves for children.

Her butt surged a little bit rounder, but that went fairly unnoticed as her belly lifted her into the air, the liquids amassing below as a rather impromptu pillow. She started tilting forwards as her breasts thrown her out of balance.

Then she loudly moaned, belly still filling, as her back end reacted. Her newly acquired vagina _and_ anus gaped, releasing eggs on their own accord, stretching the openings _much_ wider than natural. Her legs quivered, and she tried to shift to see what was going on, though barely managed to catch sight of the two _large_ black and red eggs on the floor before she groaned again, the same opening contracting in and out. Her member stiffened quickly, rubbing against her belly, and she thought then to use the cane to lift herself up and turn quick, as well as move the mirror over.

She saw the bulges of eggs in her belly, as well as two of them coming out from her back end. _My anus is a-also an egg laying organ? Two eggs at once?! And how large are these eggs?! _She realised that those may also be the reasons as to why she grew so big as there were not only _two chambers for babies_ but the fact that they were large enough that she seemed to be just _barely_ able to squeeze out, but that thought quelled as she quickly fell to pleasure again, laying the next couple of eggs.

Her belly didn't feel like it was getting emptier, though, if anything it was getting _fuller_. Constant clacking of eggs, and shifting around, she was starting to make up the majority of her room.

Her breasts were leaking milk like crazy as she moaned again, her member unable to take the constant stimuli from the eggs in her belly. The rubbing led to a bit of leaking, before finally a full release, cum dumping itself all over the room as the liquid bounced off from the hard floor. _G-great... large strange eggs and cum filling up my room... and my fur..._

Her thoughts were again taken over by pleasure, and she continued laying eggs, unable to stop due to the cane, which was barely attached to her hand. Despite her pleasure-induced haze, she noticed the milk coming out of her breasts in multitudes, as well as their swelling. _How much b-bigger can they get..._ A lust-filled thought ran across her mind.

She didn't think twice, and she grabbed her breasts and began to yet again, suckle on the nipples, pleasure now throughout her whole body. "Mmmmmmmmmmmph!" Her moaning went unheard as her belly swelled even faster, her breasts not growing nor shrinking due to the body process and the suckling. If she had to guess, her belly was now as big as she was tall, but she didn't care.

The eggs started to fall onto each other, their hard shells protecting them from said fall, even when on the vinyl.

The idol on the cane glowed green before the lights on the cane itself dissipated and the cane dropped from her hand, clattering against eggs before falling between them onto the cum and milk soaked vinyl flooring.

She continued to suckle on her nipples, though her belly was now getting smaller from the eggs now leaving her body. Her member was still rock hard, periodically shooting spurts of cum.

Eggs still shot out from her back end, still pleasuring her, though the amount of eggs inside her was considerably reduced, not visible due to the now more prominent bulge in milk and cum in her belly.

She stopped suckling, milk all over her mouth and dripping onto the floor as she realised her reduced size. Her belly was still _obscenely huge_, and she was still laying eggs, but the pace has considerably slowed down.

If anything, that made the laying of them _more_ pleasurable, and she continued to moan.

She tried rolling up, and with a couple of attempts, she managed to push off the wall and get on her feet, barely managing to avoid the eggs filling the room. Her belly was still on the floor, fur soaking up some of the fluids, though her member was caught underneath her belly, rubbing against it and the floor, pleasuring her again and letting out another release. Her breasts continued leaking milk, slowing down to a trickle rather than a constant stream. She panted, the whole ordeal tiring but she moaned again as another couple of eggs let themselves be known to the world, forcing her to spread her legs for a moment.

She dragged herself over to her bed, eggs shifting to the side, some of the fluids getting soaked up by her fur, moaning again as her member rubbed against the floor and her belly, once again letting out another burst of cum. A couple more eggs stopped her progress for a moment, though she continued once they were out, panting all the while. She shifted back towards it again, the rub against floor once again being an amount on her already pre-pleasured member, though she managed to continue despite the continued release of cum, moaning as she moved.

She halted again as her anus and vagina contracted again, spreading her legs and causing her to release another moan as another couple of eggs slowly dragged out, falling to the ground when she managed to get them out. _T-that couple was a lot slower... am I already emptied of eggs?_ Despite the thought, her loins still felt warm, in a sort of way she could only describe as 'protective'. _Maybe the last lots are going to take a while..._ and upon a quick inspection, her guess was true; whilst hard to see, there were still noticeable egg bulges. She still had a while to go...

She managed to get her butt – _two and a half watermelons on each cheek? _– against the bed, letting out a softer moan as she let out a smaller splash of cum, spilling out against some of the eggs. She took a moment to lay herself back onto the bed, milk and cum-soaked fur staining the sheets. She cared little though; she _sank_ into the bed, though this wasn't too surprising to her considering her oversized assets, _especially_ the beach ball breasts and a belly the size of _two large exercise balls put together_, which was almost wrapping around her still leaking member. _Not as if that's really an accurate comparison, the thing is h-huge!_ She moaned again as another couple of eggs _teased_ her, wiggling on their way out, her legs almost automatically kicking away from each other, allowing space for the eggs on the bed.

She shuddered again as her lust kicked back in. She reached an arm under her leg and just where the eggs were coming out, then did the same with her other arm which was previously supporting one of her breasts (which were now almost falling to the sides of her, sloshing heavily).

Just as the eggs were coming out, she put her hands against both of the eggs...

...and pushed them right back in.

A loud and heavy moan was let out, and she shuddered further, in unfathomable pleasure, her member releasing another jet of cum over herself, going towards her face, some landing in her mouth..._ F-fuck, that feeling is so... I need d-dicks put inside of me... I need to be ma-_

She gulped (including the cum, without quite noticing) as her thoughts recollected themselves, in both conscious and unconscious realisation.

Logic came first; _I need to stop letting myself get carried away, think straight, find a way to get normal, or at least _somewhat_ normal, if that's not achievable. I can't just revel in bliss._

Then the eggs started coming back out again, and her lust came to the forefront with the other self-truth. _I won't be able to find people with tools like mine, let alone someone who may accept me, won't I? I'd probably scare the best people and arouse the worst..._

Her arms started to unconsciously caress the eggs escaping from her wombs, but realising the self-masturbation loop, she took her arms out from under her legs. _Focus, even a-as they are getting laid... so hard to focus... but I n-need to._

She let her body lay the eggs normally, taking _much_ longer than the previous times, but eventually they laid on the bed. She shifted the eggs away from below her, though it made them fall off the end of the bed. No cracking was heard, however. _I wouldn't want to damage the eggs, even if I didn't exactly want them..._

_Now, what do I do to fix the immediate problem; being a heavily endowed... hermaphroditic? ...Zoroark that is laying eggs and has a huge belly and other oversized 'assets'?_

_Wait, Zoroark._ He – _no, she, nearly completely set aside_ what I am right now, _better get used to that, unless there is a better term for both at once _\- recalled from the Pokémon games that they could disguise themselves as other Pokémon, so why not people?

Even more, actually, didn't the 'dex entry say that they could hide _entire lairs?_ So theoretically she could do that and anything below that. _Or maybe even more, with willpower. Like the willpower it is taking for me to not fall into a lust-driven craze..._

She gasped again as another set of eggs were making their way out, escaping her wombs – _I'm pretty sure it's womb**s**, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten as big as I did, right?_ – and showing themselves to the open air. At least, the open air of my bedroom. She held back a moan as her vagina let out it's egg, though the anus took a little longer to do so; this, though, only translated to more pleasure, a language her penis was very familiar with. It shot up another jet of the white liquid. _The fact that they both take a different amount of time to lay an egg might have something to do with the fact that naturally the butthole is tighter... of course, it may have loosened up a bit from all the egg laying or even the tendril mess, but even then, it'd get tighter once it recovers._ If it recovers. She wasn't too sure of that.

She pushed those eggs off of the bed again, and tried to get up, before realising there was a _few liquid balls of milk and cum encumbering her belly and bosom._ That may be an issue.

She considered rolling off the bed, but quickly realised she'd be rolling on top of eggs as cushioning. If there was anything that she read about fertility idols, she was certain that these eggs were _all capable of supporting life_, and she didn't really feel comfortable with the idea of killing them off, so she refrained from that.

She thought about something else over the past day.

_Thank goodness I do not have anyone over, let alone house-mates... that would have led to a _lot_ of questioning._

So maybe she could just rest for the entire day?

Sounded like a good plan, but... she was still egg-laden, so she'd probably get a small reprieve before having to lay again.

Speaking of which...

She held back a shudder, barely letting a moan escape her lips when another couple of eggs started squirming through.

Most unlike the other though, these ones seemed to be _stubborn_. She pushed them, and though the one in the actual female gland went out fine, the one in his anus was stuck between wanting out and wanting in. _H-how do I push that thing o-out!_ Her mind went into a panic, lust seeping in but not overtaking as her rod continued to jet out the glory juice, unintentionally getting a lot of it in her mouth. She probably would have gagged if she hadn't seen it coming. _I don't really want to add saliva to the mix in the room..._ she swallowed it down, not paying any attention to the liquid, even as the rest of it seeped into her fur, which was already almost completely soaked in one of the two liquids. _Or three, I think my woman parts also jetted out a bit before, hard to tell.._.

Not like anyone she knew in the world who had the experience of _all_ parts of either sex... maybe they existed somewhere, maybe they didn't, but she didn't know about them one way or another.

_Right, well, what other options do I have?_ She reached a _claw, not a finger,_ to the phone she dropped when she noted the fact that not only would it be a silly idea to call _anyone_, but it was also somewhat sprayed over in body fluid. _Thank goodness for phone cases,_ she thought as she confirmed it was still working, _otherwise it'd end up the same as if it was drowned in water... dead._

She took the phone, cleaned it off and placed it somewhere away from the mess (since she couldn't move, the closest spot happened to be under her pillows; specifically the bed pillows, not her'pillows') before straightening up as much as she could in bed. Given the heavy weight she happened to be bestowed with and the eggs on the floor, she doubted she'd be moving for a while.

She wanted to sleep; not because she was tired, but because she had nothing else to do except maybe mess around on her phone, though that idea alone came with a small risk; if she got too distracted from egg laying, she might drop her phone onto the floor. Whilst the fall itself isn't exactly too threatening to it, she was sure that the _cum and milk would._ It might even crack an egg, which would be something she'd admittedly feel _worse_ about.

_Even then, my main concern is that I'm probably not going to be able to get item replacements until I can figure out how to do illusions and hide this form from the general public. Don't want to get the sudden group chasing me down or random hunter every now and again._

_Even if my form would probably arouse the majority of them._

It was a bit funny to think about, really; a guy hunting you down when they find out that you are some sort of exotic creature, only to finally see you and start destroying their own dick in a bout of libido.

Funny enough that she almost completely missed the fact that she was laying another couple of eggs. Seems that her anus was making a habit of having eggs getting stuck. She moaned a bit, juices already leaking out from her only now slowly lowering rod, and she tried to-

_Wait, what if I just leave it?_

Weird thought, she would assume it would be uncomfortable, but maybe after a while it shouldn't be that bad...?

The egg sat halfway out of her butthole, the organ itself trying to force it out whilst the rest of her gut remained stagnant.

She panted, the feeling was_ weird_. Maybe having it open all the time isn't a good idea. Now that she was able to pay more attention to how it felt, it was just plain _strange,_ having that orifice open but blocked.

Not moving the egg did make it lose the pleasure it once gave off though. _Maybe I could just block the eggs from coming out?_

Again with the waves of pleasure she'll _probably_ have from having them just at the apex of laying, but better than going through the tiring process of laying them through both her openings _whilst_ being immobilised by a heavy weight of milk and cum in her belly. _Speaking of which, I wonder how long that'll take to go... and where will it go, even? _She shook her head.

_Now, how to sort out those eggs... idea._

She pulled out the clothing scraps from underneath her, the remnants of her shorts, underwear and singlet. _Not like they would have been useful anymore with my size whatever-it-is._ She split off some of the scrap into strips with her claws, revelling in the ease that a once harder task would have been. _You know, I'd say I could get used to this except if I did it'd mean I'd be laying eggs and kissing my own mating tool for the rest of my life._ She chuckled at the thought. "No thanks," she stated to no-one in particular.

She was about to tie a few pieces of scrap around the thinnest section of her waist when she realised; _didn't I leave my belt under the bed?_

She shifted herself to the side of the bed, and strained an arm underneath the bed. Her stretching caused her to miss the fact that a different egg took place in her anus and another one escaped her birthing tool, but after a moment of reaching she managed to get the belt in question, without falling over.

_Okay, now..._ she wrapped the belt around her waist, putting it on loosely before attempting to tie a scrap piece onto it blindly; her breasts and belly were in the way, after all. Eventually she managed, before doing another from the other side. _Need to get it around my junk, don't want to squish it, otherwise pain._ She internally flinched, but took her time to try to tie the other side.

After failing for a minute with that one – as well as taking a moment to lay eggs – she finally got that one on, tugging experimentally to ensure it was good. _It is only going to get harder from here..._

She took the two ends of the scrap pieces, then got her longest piece to attempt to attach the ends together. She gave that five minutes of trying (and a minute of egg laying) before slapping herself in the head.

_Just take off the belt and finish the ties there..._

She took it off, and sighed in a small relief that the scrap ties did not fall off when she did so. She attached the two ends together in a _markedly_ shorter amount of time, then put another piece at the end of that, end going freely.

She put the belt back on, arranging the scrap the same way, before adjusting where she had the small loop, threading her penis through the hole (which was surprisingly difficult because her belly was now threatening to flop over it, though it made sense since it wasn't a stiff erection) and then shifting her gonads through it as well. _Slightly uncomfortable, feels like it might pull at my junk but it'll do. Now..._

She reached an arm under her leg and attempted to grab the end piece of scrap she tied at the end. After flailing her arm under herself a bit, she managed to be able to grasp it. _Good, means I can still tie it, somehow._ She took her arm away, laid another set of eggs (once again, her anus just swapping rather than completely laying) before taking the last piece of singlet scrap and tying it to the back of her belt, a feat she felt impressed about herself since it required her to lift up her whole body to some degree _whilst_ tying it. _And that's no easy feat with a belly this full..._

She moved that piece of scrap through her butt cheeks – immediately flushing up, though only realising she may have done that a lot today without noticing – and managed to confirm that it could reach the other piece of scrap, with a bit of goading. _But I need it to be tight... so..._

The belt came off, and she tied the two ends together at a much higher spot than she was able to feel, then gathered the pieces of underwear and shorts scrap, tying that around all of the scrap on the belt already to make the whole assemblage have at least _some_ sort of strength.

After two more couples of eggs, and a few test pulls, she tied the belt around and fitted it on herself slowly.

She pulled up the belt, and the egg in her anus was pushed right back in from the scrap lining going between her cheeks. She moaned for a moment, her member starting to gather blood again, but she continued. She pulled it up right back to the waist, and tightened the belt as much as she could after making sure her gonads wouldn't be squashed. _Very uncomfortable, feels like someone is giving me a wedgie-_

An egg threatened to push out of her vagina, but the scrap stopped it from going further. Her anus tried to push the previous egg out, only to be met with the same fate. _But it works..._

The whole thing and the fact that both of her orifices were stretched open by eggs felt _very_ uncomfortable. However, after the last bits of pleasure from it, she relaxed. _I... think I can sleep, now..._

Despite the unorthodox egg-stopping method and it's comfort level – _a negative number,_ she thought – she managed to get to sleep after a quarter of an hour.

* * *

She shifted a little bit on the bed. A bit more.

Breasts were leaking slightly, showing more growth. Her belly had sank back down, not by much but to the point where the only thing visible were in fact, the eggs. Her flaccid member was flopping about, sometimes hitting her belly.

She slowly awoke, eyes scrunching up as she tried to adjust them to the light. _I forgot to turn it off... not like I could have. What time is it...? _She looked down to her watch – _which I almost forgot about, and how is it still on my arm even_ – and saw that it showed 7:38. _Can't see if it's day or night outside, analogue watch problems hooray._ She shifted her weight a bit, a feat she found a lot easier now. She felt her belly, no longer seeing it due to her breasts being in the way. _That's a lot of eggs to go... about the size of at least one of these and a bit more..._ she put a hand up to one of her breasts, noting immediately the wet feeling, _and these things increased in size again. The heck?_ She lifted her hand, flicking a bit of milk off. It didn't do too well though, other than stick to her fur.

_Right, now..._

She rolled around, and made a move to get up, and after a moment, she managed to get her feet off the bed... and onto the still wet floor of the room. _Bit cold now._ Moving awkwardly with the improvised egg-stopper, she moaned a bit as the eggs were shifted around in her openings. _N-not a good idea, but I don't really care at the moment..._ She moved up to the window, and got a good confirmation. _So it is night._ A hand went to her egg-laden belly again. _But last time I slept for about the same time and my belly didn't sink all the way down. Unless I had an increased digestion rate or something for being pregnant, I may have slept a bit more than 12 hours..._

She walked back, moaning again as the eggs in her were shifting around by the egg-belt-thing, her member growing stiff once more. _If this is what anal beads are like, I am probably one of the few who have experienced two at once in different openings, though clearly one isn't exactly anal..._

She picked up her phone, turning it on.

**Sun, 22 December**

_So it was a whole day, then. Wow._

She thought for a moment why she didn't need to wake up to eat food or something but quickly realised that her belly full of milk and cum _might_ have counted.

Her thoughts turned to her bladder only to remember that the whole thing was taken out of her body. _I guess I could sleep fine that whole time. Huh._

She felt the tip of her rod poke at her belly, and she shook herself down of the pleasure that brought her, unintentionally jiggling her breasts, butt, junk and gonads-

Which slapped her just _barely _above the knees. They were _not_ that low before.

A quick check and she realised her whole girth had increased in size as well. _Just as if everything wasn't already big enough... now, I have eggs to lay._

She laid back on her bed, her rod releasing a happy spurt of pre as she was rubbed in the back ends by the eggs, then loosened the belt. She contemplated cutting off the ends before deciding to keep it in the end – _a trophy for triumphing that cane_ – and slowly taking herself out of the scraps. She moaned a bit as the eggs escaped, then another couple, then another, and her member kept leaking. _A-ah, they were all building up-!_

Her belly clacked as eggs kept shifting around, leaving her wombs in duos once again. Her breasts kept leaking more milk, her bed once more soaking it in. Her stiff member kept leaking as if in anticipation to get _into_ something, but slowly it seemed like that want was losing and it was slowly going to the point it would jet out anyway. She moaned as her belly was getting much smaller, eggs gathering up at the end of the bed and a lot of them falling off from being pushed by the other eggs, though some of them got stuck in her still not completely off improv-egg-catch-thing.

The pressure built up slowly wound down, and her belly was still somewhat distended but only to the size of a somewhat larger than normal pregnancy, and no more eggs left her.

She waited. And waited.

_Guess this lot is staying with me, huh. Well, it's a lot better than _all_ of them._

_I wonder why I'm so calm about the idea of bearing children anyway?_

Thought aside, she sat up and took the time to remove the belt-thing completely. She was about to remove the front part when she managed to get it stuck on her gonads, the rod threatening to shoot out. _I-it's harder to get this off..._ she pulled the scraps and managed to get them through her balls, but as she put the loop out from the end of her penis she rubbed it at the end, moaning loudly as she dropped it.

And that seemed to about be enough for her aroused member.

Panicking due to the fact that she didn't want to be soaked again but not wanting to shoot it around the room, she did the only thing she could think of. _F-fuck_.

She put her mouth onto her junk as it shot out all of it's release once more, with slightly more pressure as her belly distended once more.

* * *

Belly full of sloshing liquid (and about a half-dozen eggs) pushing against her erection later, she sucked it dry before dropping it onto the bed, sighing. _I'm just gonna have a belly of cum for the rest of my life, aren't I? There was a lot more of it this time around, too..._ she noted, her belly having once again threatened to be visible even past her breasts.

She didn't know whether that was better than being filled with eggs, though. She stood up from the bed, and moved around, notably _without_ getting pleasured. _Finally, though. I really need to sort things out._ She got a few clothes out, not caring what they were, and tied them around her nipples, then putting a bunch of loose clothing in them, catching the slowly dripping milk. _Shame, but gotta avoid getting even more mess._ Feet will be sorted later...

She opened the bedroom door for once in a couple of nights, going down the small hallway to her lounge room, then into the kitchen.

She took a moment to consider how much liquid was in her room, and decided to take the whole pack of paper towels.

And a sponge, with a large blue bucket of hot, soapy water.

* * *

Three discarded paper towel rolls, a bucket of once hot soapy water filled with a not so necessarily _suspicious_ white coloured liquid and a lot of shifting eggs around later, her bedroom was clear of all of the eggs, milk and impregnation juice, minus the mattress, pillows and bedsheets (she took the bedsheets and pillow covers to the washing machine and the mattress and pillows outside on a plastic sheet after checking no-one was spying on her, which she doubted; it was, after all, still night), though she left the cane where it was.

She cleaned up her feet and the floor where she walked around previously, since the same liquids were once stuck to her feet.

After that was done, she straightened up and sighed, all the parts on her sloshing around. "That sorts that out..."

She swayed her butt in self-approval, her long flaccid member drooping and swaying along as well which would have leaked had she not tied a towel in front of it, then inspected the spare bedroom that she left the eggs in.

They were stacked neatly, placed in quadruples inside milk crates she had sitting around for however-long now. There were a couple dozen eggs she left on the floor since she ran out of crates, but she figured it would do.

They did take up a quarter of the room though, but at least it wasn't the whole floor.

She put a hand to her belly again, idly noting that her breasts were pushing down on and somewhat spread over the top of her belly. _It's kind of... a warm and fuzzy feeling though, like I've given them a lot of protection or something..._

She walked back into her bedroom, when she looked at the cane again. It remained without glowing once, and when she turned off the light it still remained in the dark. _Didn't it have a green light before? I could have sworn that it did, and I'm pretty sure it could-_

She realised that in her train of thought that at some point in time she picked it up. She panicked for a moment, but nothing happened. _Oh thank goodness that was a one time thing. I don't think I'm ready to do that twice over._ She looked at the idol, which strangely, didn't look pregnant anymore. _What's with that?_

Then the eyes flashed green and she yelped, almost dropping it. _What did it do this time?_

She waited.

Nothing happened.

She did notice the eyes were still glowing green, though. She put the cane down, slightly uncomfortable about it.

She stepped away and the green glow died down. _Is it... reacting to me, now?_ A step closer to it didn't bring it back, but picking it up again did. _So I guess it's when I'm in contact with it..._

_This is a magical item, right? Maybe I can use it?_

Problem was that it was a cane that... had, a fertility idol. _Maybe it calls forth pregnancy or something,_ she thought, swaying the cane in the air.

Her belly surged outwards as eggs filled her once again, clacking loudly. _Ooh, dangit. Not again!_ She swayed a bit, the weight throwing her off as she leaned against a wall. _Stop!_

Her belly was gravid, and she almost felt like falling, but she could tell she stopped getting bigger. Her eyes calmed with this. _So I can control it... does that mean it can go inwards too?_

Immediately after that thought graced her, she found that she was getting lighter, her belly coming back towards herself. _I-it can..._ she thought, in a mixture of awe and disappointment she didn't _quite_ call upon herself. _Mothering instincts, I think, best not to let those stay in mind._

Her belly went back to the same size it was before, but the eggs that were there before remained. _I wonder why those can't go..._

An emptiness reigned her mind suddenly, but she couldn't fathom why – until she thought about what she had done. She went to the spare bedroom...

She found all of the milk crates stacked there, but there was no sign of the eggs at all. _I-it... got rid of all of them?_ She opened her mouth for a moment, then bit her lip, shaking her head. She fought back the urge to shed tears. _I still have eggs in me, and I didn't want to deal with a whole pile of babies. Still, all the time I spent to have them all in those milk crates..._

She left the room as it is, not bothering to put the milk crates away. She was about to sit down in the lounge room when she realised.

_I need to clean myself up._

She went into her bathroom, tossed the clothing and towel loosely tied around her breasts and rod in the basket that lied there, and after fitting herself into the shower – which wasn't easy, with how big _everything_ on her was, especially her bosom - turned on the hot water.

_A-ah, I needed this..._

She sat under the shower head, cleaning up when she realised she brought the cane with her. _Almost forgot I had this. But, maybe I can test another thing. It increased my breasts size during that, so can it still do that?_

It seemed that with that thought, an instantaneous sloshing was audible and milk sprayed out from her nipples. She flushed up. _Stop that please,_ and the milk started to peter out into a slow drip once more. _So I should be able to shrink it, then._

Her face lit up as the same sloshing was heard, and her breasts stopped leaking milk, shrinking down. _Finally, I won't have a burden on my chest._ She watched them shrink down, smaller, smaller still, right until they were the size of cantaloupes once more. _Still not very small, but definitely pleasing to see. And I can finally see my belly easily._ She snickered for a moment. _Now, my butt?_

Her buttocks jiggled, gaining more mass and she moaned slightly as she looked at it in confusion, quickly realising her mistake once it went up against the back of the shower. _Stop!_ It jiggled heavily, no longer gaining mass, and she was surprised she could hold the thing, but in comparison to her body she had to suppress a chuckle; it kind of looked like someone took a really indented peach, increased it's size and placed it where her butt is.

_As funny as it looks, I don't want to walk around with a butt that literally no-one can compare to. Shrink it down._ With that, she was no longer resting against the back of the shower, her buttocks shrank down, to what it was originally, then even further, before it stopped at what she considered to be normal for even the guys.

She wiggled around a bit. _Feels a bit weird, honestly. _Her ears went down unconciously. _Maybe I really like jigging my butt around._ She hazarded thoughts from entering her mind, and then sighed, relenting. _I do want it to be at least a little bit sizable..._

Her butt once more gained mass, and she had to hold back a moan – sensitivity isn't exactly fun – and she watched it grow back to about half the size of what it was before. Then three quarters. _Stop_, she thought, once it reached the original size. She looked at her jiggling watermelons with an embarrassed but pleased smile. _It might be a pain to find pants for these, but it'd be worth it for me._

She swayed under the hot shower, then noticed weight hitting her inner thighs. _Right, almost forgot about those. No idea if this can shrink them, but usually it's only a thing adapted for females..._

She inspected the cane, and realised the idol had comically oversized breasts, a very curved behind and an equally large belly. _...very, feminine. I don't think it's made for males, let alone hermaphrodites..._

The eyes flashed weirdly, and she watched the idol in interest. The idol shifted slightly...

...and watched as a penis made itself known, along with two small balls. _So it's adapting for me? How nice... and strange... magic, I guess... so it should now be able to affect my goods?_

Her balls grew, dropping to her knees as her girth lengthened and hardened, touching the shower door. She panted, not letting the pleasure take her over. _Stop,_ she calmly ordered in thought, and they stilled. _Now, shrink it down._

As expected, her goods both began regressing, her gonads going above her knees once more and her girth no longer touching the shower door.

It _still_ felt pleasurable, however, and she couldn't help but let out a bit of a moan. She shuddered a bit, watching as it shrank and went under her belly once more. And further, she could feel. _Stop,_ she decided, once it went to a bit less than the size of her hand, she thought, feeling it with her hand. She felt her rod have another release, but she didn't mind, for both being in the shower and the load being considerably smaller. She wasn't too sure how big is _too big_, but she didn't want a small wilting noodle. Her balls were comfortably underneath her, and she could stand up with her legs completely straight, only barely squashing them. _That's good..._

She looked at the idol again, and held back a chuckle, seeing that it was also now holding a trunk of junk.

She held a hand to her belly. She still had those eggs inside them, but the cane didn't seem to want to remove them. _That, and my belly is also full of cum, _she thought, chuckling to herself.

She also somehow got the feeling that getting rid of those eggs intentionally would relinquish her right to use the cane, and it would toss her original features back on before cursing her with the same sort of pregnancy she had before, belly lifting her in the air and laying eggs constantly, except permanent.

It was very oddly specific.

She went to lay the cane down, to put it away for other things when it vanished from her hand. She was mildly confused for a moment, though she felt like she didn't lose it, but could recall it. She could even picture it perfectly in her mind, though the moment she did that it appeared in her hand. _Magic items can be mysterious, too, I guess._

She shrugged, letting the cane vanish before grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

* * *

A bottle of shampoo and wet fur later, she reminded herself to only take showers when absolutely necessary, and clean herself off with a towel soaked in hot water. _That took forever to dry..._

Still, she felt clean, and she was also not as encumbered as before. Breasts were actually a size that even she could pass as normal, butt just barely bordering so (it was still worth it for the swaying, she didn't really know why she liked it though. Maybe she really wanted to be swishing a tail?), and junk also probably being larger than normal but something that she was sure would be fine.

Again, the only thing that was really of a bother to her in terms of weight was the belly, but she had a feeling she was going to have to get used to that.

Other than the cum, of course. She can change how much she doses out now.

Now came the big question.

_I'm still a Zoroark. With a belly and some proportions, as well as both sexes, but still a Zoroark. How can I create an illusion?_

The thought bothered her even as she laid on the couch in the living room, hand resting on her slowly sloshing and swaying belly.

* * *

_Come, _said the figure, dark grey, black and crimson red all but familiar, with oversized proportions up against her. Her stiff member was up against the smaller Zoroark's face. _Be one with me._

The smaller Zoroark immediately felt repelled. _No, I can't just go on a lust craze forever._

_But you could,_ she stated matter-of-factly, waving the rod even closer to the smaller Zoroark's mouth. _And you should._

_But I won't,_ she bit back, pushing the proffered member away as her image of her current self was changing, _because there are people out there that want to see me for who I am myself, not a sex-driven shell._ Fur faded, breasts, belly and other parts shifting away. _Sure I have a body that's not normal, and I may have to hide it to avoid freaking people out, but even past that, lust is not something that I inherently do in my lifestyle._ His voice returned, as his normal, human and clothed self was facing the oversized Zoroark, in clear defiance. _It's not _bad_ having it, but it's also considered good manners to keep it in the pants,_ he states whilst flicking them, _as I'll say._ He looked at her, not in hatred, or anger, not even in disappointment. He looked past her features, into her eyes with a sombre, empathetic look of sorrow. _And the worst thing about it is that you'll never fully know the pleasures of having a relationship not of just desire, but one of equally placed trust and faith. _He paused as she shifted, changing her posture into a more feral one. _I may want you for a moment, but a moment is nothing compared to a lifetime._

She looked at him, infuriated. She lunged at him, her stiff member going directly for his face as he stood still, unfazed-

-and she vanished, like the dream it was.

* * *

When she came to, she found herself feeling oddly calm and peaceful.

_That was more than a dream,_ she thought. _That was a fight of control._ She faintly smiled. _And I won._

When she got up, she quickly noted that her sizes have definitely changed; her belly still looked full of liquid, but it was a lot more obvious that there were eggs there. _At least my belly is no longer an exercise ball... I kind of just seem like I have a larger than normal pregnant belly, really..._

That being said, her gonads seemed to have increased in size. _Maybe it's the digestion of my own fluid that's doing that? Weird._ Putting her legs together, she noted the discomfort of that action. _Hm, I think it needs to be smaller._

Surprisingly, it shrank, without the cane in her hand. She looked at her balls in surprise, noting it stopped at the same size she had it at before. _Was it even possible for it to go smaller?_

A strange feeling very similar to negativity, or maybe denial, crossed over her. _Did the cane do that?_ The feeling that was once there faded, and instead replaced with a warmer, positive warmth. She looked up in bemusement. _Now that's just bizarre._ She shook her head. _None of us in the world understand magic since it normally doesn't exist, but yet here this all happens. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have questions._

Her dreams cast back to the dream she had. _Not really a dream, kind of a casting of the mind... I felt a lot more like myself, once again. Normal._

She sighed, though the _exhalation _itself sounded odd.

She looked at herself...

Or rather, _he_.

He put his _human_ hands over himself, inspecting his body. Nothing. His belly was normal, his chest was flat, he was even wearing his singlet and shorts.

"W-what...?" He couldn't put words to it. He still _felt_ like he was carrying more weight than he used to though, but he wasn't sure ho-

And it was then that he spotted it, and figured out what he was looking for.

_Her_ body came back, in a startlingly quick change of skin to fur, and her proportions were returned. _It's the imagery... and the thought, even the feeling, to guide how I look to others..._

Idly, her hand ran up her belly, a touch of nursing her young coming over her mind, even when she knew those ones won't come to be. She was _tempted_ to bring forth a new one, even, one that she could actually nurse and take care of... _but not yet. All in due time._

She looked up from the couch, a smile on her face.

"Maybe I will remain hidden for my life..." she closed her eyes, as _he_ took another breath, opening his eyes again, "...but I've still got a life to continue." He got up, looking at his watch, a slight grin present on his face. _I may not be able to show anyone this, but I can certainly take advantage of it outside of the public eye. Within good reason, of course._

He went to his bedroom, got himself changed into a set of grey khakis with a white undershirt and black vest - and realising his shorts and singlet vanished, having been based on an image, not that he minded - snagged up his phone, then walked to the kitchen to grab a wallet, keys and a backpack. He was about to grab his phone when a small dice bag fell out, a die slightly larger than the others falling out and bouncing on the floors, but he didn't mind, simply making sure his bag was closed as he was walking out the door, locking it as he called someone on the phone. The response was near instantaneous.

"Heya! You up for a DnD session?"

The door closed as the die slowed, landing on a 20.


End file.
